


Brooklyn

by musedhufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Reader Insert, Reader out of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musedhufflepuff/pseuds/musedhufflepuff
Summary: She thought Bucky and Steve died in 1945 but oh how wrong she was. Leap forward to 2016, a whole 70 years later and she will come face to face with them. Here’s the kicker, no one knew about their relationship or that the three even knew each other. (it was nowhere in any of their files)





	1. Part 1

**Prompt #54:** She almost didn’t recognize the city she had once called home. Who knew so much could change in 200 years.

**A/N:** I changed it from 200 years to 70 years to fit this pairing.

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary:** She thought Bucky and Steve died in 1945 but oh how wrong she was. Leap forward to 2016, a whole 70 years later and she will come face to face with them. Here’s the kicker, no one knew about their relationship or that the three even knew each other. (it was nowhere in any of their files)

**Warnings:** Obviously OOC. Also set in Brooklyn, including Stark Tower so fight me about it.

**Word Count:** 1655

_ 1946 _

I was cold, sitting in a slip dress. It’s been 1 year since Bucky, my love and Steve, my best friend both died in the war. While walking down the road with my groceries one cold, fall day in 1946 I seen an advertisement looking for test subjects for cryo-freezing. I had nothing left, so I thought why not. That’s how I ended up here, cold and sitting in nothing but a slip dress and socks about to be put into a tank to be frozen. Here’s to hopefully, a new future.

_ 2016 _

I woke with a start, where was I. The door to the chamber opened causing me to ungracefully fall out, onto my face. This building I was in was abandoned. It look like it had been for many years. Where was I? When was I? So many questions running through my head. Was I dead? Did their experiment fail? 

“You must be confused.” I stood up straight and spun around on my heel coming face to face with a large man with an eye-patch. I nodded, unsure of my voice and if it would work. “I’m director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, welcome to 2016 Miss. Y/L/N” My eyes grew wide. Their experiment had worked. “Yes, their experiment did work.” I froze, I must’ve said that out loud. He handed me a bottle of water.

“Now come with me, we have to get you checked out and I’m sure you have lots of questions for us.” I went to follow him but stopped. I looked down at what I was wearing. I took a peek outside to see snow. “I can’t go out like this, it’s cold.” He held up his finger and walked out the door and returned with a bag. “Put these on then come outside.” I nodded. Inside was a pair of pants, boots, wool socks, a thick sweater, a jacket, a scarf and a hat. Most looked strange, except maybe the socks and the sweater. I quickly changed and walked out of the door to find Nick standing in front of a large machine. I stared at it in question.

“This is a quinjet, it’s a type of plane” I nodded and followed him into the plan. “Jessica, this is Agent Maria Hill, Agent Phil Coulson and Dr. Bruce Banner, he will be doing a check up to make sure everything is okay with you.” I nodded and said hello to the three others. I sat down onto a chair in front of Dr. Banner. I stared at all the medical things with confusion. “I’ll explain everything as I do it.” I took a breath. “Thank you.” After a while of listening to him explain everything I chanced looking out the window. “Where are we going?” I asked to anyone who would answer. “Brooklyn” My heart leapt and I smiled, at least I’d be going back somewhere familiar. “I must warn you Miss. Brooklyn has changed quite a bit in 70 years.” Agent Coulson said from behind me. I nodded. “At least there will be a sense of familiarity to it.” He nodded. We continued the flight in silence except for the few odd commands and small comments. It was peaceful and I thanked God for that.

About an hour later we landed on a odd looked ship. I followed Agent Hill out and to the command room. “So this is a ship?” She chuckled. “Sort of, it can also fly” My eyes widen and I looked shocked. “Seriously?” She nodded. “Anything else I should know about the ‘modern day’?” She smiled. “There is so much to tell, I better just leave it to the people you’ll be living with.” I nodded. “And… who would that be?” She looked into her files. “The Avengers, in Stark Tower.” I thought for a moment. “Stark? As in Howard Stark?” “No his son. We’re almost there.” I nodded and sat in a chair looking over the file they had on me. I thought it strange that there was nothing in here about Bucky or Steve. I was confused but continued on browsing through my file until we reached Brooklyn.

Agent Hill lead me to the ground and walked me over to a weird looking car. “Tony Stark is here to pick you up.” I nodded. He stepped out of the car. I was shocked, he looked exactly like his father had many years ago. “Mr. Stark,” I held my hand out to him which he took. “You look exactly like your father.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You knew him.” “Slightly, my friend used to know him.” He nodded. “Well, let’s head out. Pleasure Maria.” She nodded and walked away. 

On the drive to his ‘tower’ he took me around to various places in Brooklyn. He told me all about how Brooklyn had changed and what the avengers were like. “You’ll get to meet some of them. Cap and Winter Solider are out on a mission right now.” I nodded. We pulled up to a large building. “Welcome to your new home Jessica” I stared up in shock. This was amazing. “You’ll have a floor shared with our other old timers to help you get adjusted.” I was took engrossed in all the beautiful artwork to ask what he meant by ‘oldtimers’. We walked in and I couldn’t help but stare at all of the technology he had told me about. He took me to something he called an elevator which brought us to the 15th floor.

“This is your floor.” I was shocked. “It’s been decorated for our other old timers, to help them adjust and now you” I smiled and started tearing up. I looked away from Tony so that he wouldn’t notice. “Hold on, others?” He smiled “I’ll leave you to get acquainted with your place. I’ll come get you around 5pm, we’re having supper as a team seeing as we have a new member.” I smiled and thanked him. I walked around the floor. Steve and Bucky would have loved this. People lived here that was for sure. But who? There weren’t any pictures around the living area and you weren’t going to go snoop into their bedrooms. Looking around there was an open door which led to a bedroom that was untouched. On top of the bed was a basket full of various soaps, chocolate and food with a card that said “Welcome New Girl” I smiled. This was my room. 

I opened the closet door and saw the 3 boxes of my personal belongings that I had left with the agency that experimented on me. It had all my photo albums, picture frames, knick knacks, my jewelry, books and other small mementos. I looked at the clock hung up on the wall and saw that it was 12 pm. Perfect that gives me 5 hours to unpack and settle. I wonder what my two ‘roommates’ are like.

I finally finished setting up everything, Tony had graciously provided me with a record player and some records some old and some new, he had said record players were making a comeback. Whatever that meant. I popped on a Glenn Miller record and the first song began. I recognized it immediately as ‘(I’ve Got a Gal In) Kalamazoo’ It was easily my favourite song back in the 40s. I smiled and sat down with one of my books deciding to read for the next half an hour until Tony came.

“Made yourself comfortable then?” Tony asked as he appeared at my open door. I nodded and smiled. “I forgot that I had left some of my stuff. Thank you.” He smiled. “Come oldie, let’s go eat and you can meet the others.” I was nervous but none the less I smiled and followed Tony. “What are we having?” I asked on the way downstairs. “Spaghetti” I smiled. Spaghetti was one of my favourites. We went down to what Tony told me was the “Hangout Floor” for the Avengers. Somewhere where they could all hang out together. We walked into a kitchen area to see 8 people sitting around a table. They all turned their heads to look at us. “Avengers, this is Jessica, Jessica this is Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Scott, Peter, Vision, and Bruce you’ve already met.” He said pointing to each member who waved when their name was called. “Hello” I said quietly and walked over to an empty seat beside Bruce since I already sort of knew him. “I got a call from the boys they’ll be back soon.” Natasha said to Tony. “Ah, so you’ll get to meet Capsicle and Metal Arm.” I cocked an eyebrow up. “Capsicle and Metal Arm?” “That’s not actually their names.” Natasha said but soon got interrupted by the opening of a door.

“Capsicle! Metal Arm! Come meet our new member.” Tony and a tall blonde man walked into the room and my heart skipped a beat and I swear my breathing stopped. “Steve?” He looked at me with shock. “Jessica! It's been so long!” I ran over and gave him a hug. “What, was she your lover?” Tony asked. I shook my head. “No of course not, he’s my best friend” I smiled. “There’s someone you have to meet.” Steve said and held up a finger signalling me to wait. He walked in with someone with long brown hair and a metal arm. Once said man looked up I froze. It couldn’t actually be him could it?

“Doll?” I smiled. It was him. “Buck!” I ran over and jumped into his arms, happy to be back with my lover. “I missed you, I thought you were dead.” He rubbed my back and muttered into my neck. “I know doll, I know.” He put me down and placed a kiss onto my forehead. “You know Brooklyn sure has changed a lot in 70 years.” He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah it has.”


	2. Part 2

“You know, I don’t have any other clothes other than what I’m wearing.” Natasha and Wanda looked at each other and smiled. “We’ll take you to some stores to get some new clothes.” Wanda said. I smiled and turned to Bucky. He nodded.   
I’ll have you all night.” He said with a wink. The others groaned and giggled while I turned red as an apple. 

_Time Skip to the Mall with Wanda and Natasha_

Tony, being as generous as he could be. (I’ve been told he isn’t often) He gave me a credit card and told me to ‘go wild’. “So where to first?” I asked the girls. They looked around and pointed to a random store. We walked in and I was shocked at the different styles and how much more revealing they were. The world truly has changed.

While we walked through the aisles of the store I marveled at all the colors and various styles of clothes. Wanda and Natasha were pulling things out, eyeing my size and shoving clothes into my arms. After 20 minutes they shoved me towards a dressing room and informed me they wanted to see everything that they gave to me.

After a half an hour and many… many clothing options we found some suitable ones and moved onto the next store. After hitting 5 more clothing stores and 2 shoe stores we were finally ready to call it a night. “I had a lot of fun you two” I said from the passenger seat of the car. Natasha smiled at me. “I’m glad you did.” 

We arrived at the tower and loaded everything into the elevator, heading up to my floor. “Doll?” Bucky called out from our living area. “Yeah Buck it’s me.” He came over to the elevator and smiled. “Had fun did you?” I nodded. “Thanks for taking care of her girls.” They waved him off and headed to their own floors. Bucky turned to me. “You gonna put on a fashion show for me doll.” He said winking. I blushed and looked at the floor. “You’ll see the clothes while you help me put them away.” He laughed and followed me to my room with some of my bags. While he went to grab the other bags I put away my intimates. 

The next hour was spent putting away clothes while catching up. I yawned. “I’m ready for bed.” He nodded and kissed my forehead and went for the door. “James?” He stopped and turned his head to me. “Will you stay with me tonight?” He smirked and nodded. “Anything for you Doll.” He made his way over to me and we laid down in the bed. “I love you.” Bucky whispered. I smiled and cuddled into him. I looked up at him from my place on his chest.

“I love you too James.”


	3. Part 3

I woke up the next morning cuddled up to Bucky. In the morning light I saw him staring down at my face. “You know,” he began. “that was the first night since 1945 that I slept without a nightmare.” I smiled. “I’m glad to have you back Jessica.” I snuggled into his chest. “I’m glad to be back Bucky. I was so scared after you and Steve went missing.” I took in a breath. “My family didn’t know what I was doing when I signed up for that program but God am I ever happy that I did. I never thought I’d be in your arms again Buck.” 

He placed a kiss on my forehead. “Well doll, you’re never leaving my arms again.” Suddenly there was knocking on the door. “Yeah?” Bucky called out. “It’s Steve, can I come in?” “It’s open.” Bucky told him. Steve entered and smiled at the sight. “I’m glad you’re back Jessica, I was thinking do you two want to go out to eat like old times?” I looked up at Bucky who smiled. 

“Of course Stevie! We’ll meet you in the common room in 30 minutes!” Steve nodded and left, closing the door behind him. “Well we should get up. I need to shower.” Bucky wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. “I love you, Jessica” I smiled. “I love you too James.” I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

After I got dressed I left the bathroom to see Bucky out of bed and dressed. “You ready?” I asked him. Bucky looked over at me. His eyes stopped at the necklace. “You… you still have that?” I nodded. “Of course, gotta have my boys with me at all times.” He smiled and wrapped me up in a hug. “Come on, we can’t keep the punk waiting.”

I grabbed my purse and together we headed out to the common room where Steve was waiting. “Let’s go boys.” We followed Steve outside. “Not taking a car?” He shook his head. “There’s a diner 2 blocks from here.” I nodded and took Bucky’s hand in mine. 

“Stevie.” He turned around. “You know she still has that locket we gave her.” Steve looked down at the necklace and smiled. “I didn’t know you would still have that.” I shrugged. “Like I told Bucky, I gotta keep my boys with me at all times. I made sure to be cryo-frozen with it on me.” He smiled.

We made it to the diner and sat down at a booth in the corner. After the waitress came and took our orders Steve turned to me. “What pictures are in the locket? Can I see?” I took the necklace off and handed it to Steve. He opened the locket

(the pictures in the locket) 

He smiled and looked thoughtful. “I forgot about this picture.” He looked up at me. “When I was cryo-frozen they gave me a box so I could put personal belongings in, should it work. I put in a photo album. Once we get back, we’ll go through it together.” I placed my hand on top of Steve’s. He nodded. “I’d like that.” I took the necklace back and place it back around my neck as our food came.

“So tell me boys… what have I missed?” 

After a long dinner of laughs, tears and heartfelt moments. We decided that it was time to head back to the tower. “Well, I’m going to go train.” Steve said to me and Bucky. “After we eat supper I want to see that photo album.” I nodded. “What photo album?” A voice rang out from behind us. Sitting around the table were the rest of the team.

“I have an old photo album of me and the boys from the 40s.” I stated. Natasha spoke up. “I’ve got to see this.” I giggled. “After supper, I’ll bring it here and we can all go through it… together.” 


End file.
